The Heart Of An Angel Belongs To His Hunter
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sabriel drama. Gabriel saves Sam from the pit but Sam's not so quick to forgive, Gabriel feels like a failure, and Sam thinks he disgusts Gabriel. *everyone in unison: Shut up and kiss already!*
1. Rescue

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural in this sad world we live in.

Gabriel thought he was safe. He thought he could escape. He thought he had. Then he met the Winchesters. Sam Winchester to be exact. Gabriel wasn't gay but he definitely wasn't straight with the thoughts he had of Sammy. Sam made him want to stop running. He made him want to settle down and be normal for a change. He could have parents and an awkward teen stage where he wore all black. He could watch Sam grow up and maybe, if he was really lucky, Sam might like him back. Gabriel would do anything Sam asked and more to protect him. He even went back to the Pagans. He did the fake Loki show for them and Kali was all over him but he was no longer interested in her. He was only interested in Sam now. He declined her advances, much to her displeasure. In the end, he died trying to protect his moose, his Winchester, his Sammy. He had let his big brother (although not much bigger when it came to angel status) stab him with his angel blade. It was done. He was finished. With one stab, he was gone. Nothing but a human body and the scorched wings of a dead angel. He had failed. He had not succeeded in protecting Sam. He deserved to die. So although the blow was not fatal he made it seem so. He put the scorches on the floor and left a copy of his body there. He had been defeated, he was not worthy of Sam. It was back to running, hiding, living a secluded and lonely life. After about a year of seclusion and dejection Gabriel heard it. He heard Sam praying.

"Gabe." It was a mumble at first as if just waking up. Then again louder and filled with more terror as if waking up only to find that you're IN the nightmare. "Gabe." There was a long pause. "I forgot. You're gone. Well I have nothing else to do so I'm praying to you. You sick son of a bitch! How could you let that happen? How could you?" There was a weak sob and it broke Gabe's heart. "How could you let yourself die? I-we needed you. I needed you. You idiot! You're gone and I'm alone. I'm so alone Gabe. And scared. I'm in the pit with Adam, Nick, Lucifer, and Michael. It hurts Gabe. It all hurts so much. I can't get away from them. You died. You got the easy way out and I'm stuck here in the pit. I hate you! You idiot. You're shit of an angel. You're stupid and shitty and...and perfect. Oh god Gabe. I miss you so much. Every second of every day since you died I've missed you. You stupid perfect angel. I love you..." Sam trailed off. Gabe stood there in his house, mouth hanging open, wide eyed. Had Sam really just said...could it be true? Could it be real? Surely it was all in his head. But Gabriel had never heard Sam so...desperate, scared, pained. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and tried to laugh. He was acting stupid. Of course it was all in his head. The noise that came out was more like a pained wheeze. "Gabe." Sam groaned out in pain. That was all it took. With a flash of blinding pure white Gabriel was shooting through hell, smiting anything in his path. He got to the gates of the pit and dove down. Down down down it felt like it went on forever. His six golden wings were pumping fast, shooting him faster and faster downward. The farther he went the hotter it got. Suddenly he snapped to a stop. There, speared through, was Sam's limp body on a stake. Gabriel was instantly at his side, not caring that Lucifer and Michael lurked nearby. He ran a gentle hand over Sam's blistered face, instantly healing all the painful bubbles clouding his perfect features. Sam flinched back, eyes wide. "You're not real!" He screamed. "You're not real! Get away from me! GABRIEL!" Sam wailed, flailing around on the wooden stake sticking through him like a possessed scarecrow.

"Sammy." Gabriel purred pinning his arms to his sides. "It's me. I'm going to take you home." He said putting an arm around Sam's waist gently.

"Get off! You're not real! You're dead! You can't be real!" Sam screeched.

"Sammy." Gabriel snapped. He was starting to get worried. Lucifer and Michael hadn't shown up yet. "Lucy and Mike are going to hear you." He said covering Sam's mouth with his hand. Sam thrashed and bit but Gabriel didn't take notice. "Sam." He hissed locking eyes with Sam. "You don't have to trust me or even think I'm real, although that WOULD help speed this up a bit." Gabriel winked and let a small mischievous smile cross his lips. "Just please be quiet."

"You're not taking my toy." Lucifer hissed, appearing next to Gabriel. Gabriel cursed and let go of Sam.

"He's not a toy Lucifer." Gabriel snarled. His angel blade slid into his hand. His small fingers curled around it, allowing the angelic power to vibrate slightly. Lucifer laughed, his little brother was, by no means threatening.

"He's my toy now. Aren't you Sammy?" Lucifer purred. Sam looked wide eyed between the two.

"If I say yes can I get off the stick?" Sam asked. Fire flared around Lucifer and he shot an angry glare at Sam.

"You'll be punished for that my pet." Lucifer snarled before turning back to Gabriel.

"I'll never let you hurt Sam again." Gabriel said putting one arm around Sam's waist and holding up his angel blade. Suddenly there were thousands of Gabriel's surrounding them, each with their own smirks and angel blades. Thousands of wings, flapping, propelling themselves, surrounding Lucifer with fury and rage. Gabriel pulled Sam up and off the stick and was soon shooting out of the pit. He heard the screams of pain and rage from Lucifer but he wasn't worried about that. He looked down at Sam who was looking at the scene below. He would have a scar to match his brother's. Sam would have a hand print scar on his left hip, buzzing and infused with Gabriel's power. Gabriel felt his shoulders get tired. They were going faster than sound, nothing could touch them. They passed hell in a blur. They reached the ground and Gabriel fell to his knees, dropping Sam on the grass. Sam looked around, blinking and shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight of mid-day morning. Gabriel looked over at Sam who was sprawled out on the ground next to him. "You okay kiddo?" He asked with a small smile. Sam whimpered and tried to crawl away but his body was still dealing with all the trauma of the pit. He ended up simply flopping around on the ground like a beached fish. Gabriel grabbed Sam around the waist and the human hissed in response. The angel tried to cradle his hunter but Sam began thrashing about. "Sammy." Gabriel cooed. He would have taken Sam home but his "angel mojo" was sapped from their trip to hell. He sat there, holding Sam as best he could as the hunter thrashed and screamed. Soon Sam was too exhausted so he just lay in Gabriel's arms.

"Gabe?" He rasped out after a long silence.

"Yeah Sammy?" Gabriel responded instantly.

"You're alive." Sam said in a croak. There was a small sob and Sam began clutching at Gabriel's shirt and sobbing into it.

"Yeah Sammy. I'm alive." He said as he began stroking Sam's too long hair. The kid really needed a haircut. It had been a few hours and Gabriel was starting to feel his power returning. He let Sam cry into his shirt, running his fingers through Sam's silky chocolate colored hair. When he had enough power to teleport he snapped his fingers and they were in Dean's motel room. Dean was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. Castiel was sitting behind him on the bed quietly.

"Hello boys." Gabriel said setting Sam down on the bed carefully. He had been holding him bridal style.

"What the fuck?" Dean gasped jumping up. Castiel stood smoothly, watching the scene.

"Yes Dean-o. I got Sammy back for you. Take better care of him this time." Gabriel said watching Dean with a death glare.

"Gabriel. It was my impression that you were dead." Castiel said but before he had even finished his sentence the angel in question was gone.


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural in this sad world we live in.

"Gabe." Sam said. He was sitting in the bathroom. He needed to get away from Dean's constant nagging. It had only been two weeks since he had left the pit but Dean was already driving him insane. He liked sitting in the bathroom. The cool tiles and porcelain toilet calmed him. He had his own motel room because he refused to keep waking up from his nightmares with Dean's worried face watching him carefully. "Gabriel." Sam tried again. There was a small flutter signaling Gabriel's arrival.

"Hey Sammy." Gabriel said shyly.

"I needed to talk to you." Sam said not looking up from his interlaced hands that were resting neatly on his lap.

"I'm all ears." Gabriel said with a wary smile.

"I prayed to you." Sam murmured. Gabriel watched as his interlaced fingers clenched and unclenched.

"I know." Gabriel responded carefully.

"What the fuck Gabe?" Sam snapped standing up. His eyes were rimmed with bags and were puffy red from crying. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides. Gabriel said nothing. He stood there with Sam looming over him full of rage. "I thought you were dead." Sam said, his voice shaking. He forced a calm to come over him. He unclenched his fists, stepped back from stooping over Gabriel and forced a neutral expression.

"I know." Gabriel said again.

"I was in pain. I was scared." Sam said with a small whimper that he failed to stifle.

"I know." Gabriel repeated himself once again.

"Stop saying that!" Sam yelled, regaining the imposing look.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel tried.

"I don't want to see you ever again. I want you out of my life." Sam said. Gabriel felt his heart shatter. "Ever."

"If that's what you want Sammy." Gabriel said and with that he was gone. He was in Dean and Castiel's motel room. Castiel was sitting on the bed and Dean was shaving in the bathroom.

"Gabriel." Castiel said standing up to assess his big brother.

"Sam...hates...me." Gabriel wailed. He blubbered like a child. Like a human. He was not a human. Why did he ever think it could work? They were different species. He sobbed and soon Dean was there still with shaving cream on his face. He looked unnerved at Gabriel as he wiped the shaving cream off his face.

"What?" Dean asked, not being able to understand Gabriel's words from his sobs.

"Sam." Gabriel wailed. He took a shuddering breath to compose himself before continuing. "He hates me." He broke down into sobs once again. Dean looked confused so he got Gabriel a beer. He patted his back awkwardly while Castiel stood there, not knowing how to respond to such excessive emotions. Gabriel threw the cool beer as hard as he could at the opposite wall.

"Well you did play dead. That was a pretty shit move man." Dean snapped stepping back from the angel.

"I had a reason!" Gabriel defended.

"Sam was emotionally attached to you and you pretended to be dead. It would strain any relationship." Castiel said. Gabriel stopped crying very suddenly and glared at Castiel. He went over and touched his head with two fingers. Castiel blinked a few times before nodding and Gabriel stepped back. "I understand now although I still do not believe it was the best course of action." Castiel said.

"He said he never wants to see me again." Gabriel said breaking down into sobs once more. Dean patted his back awkwardly.

"Want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"What's the point?" Gabriel asked. He was planning on going home and impaling himself on his angel blade. "What's the point of anything?"

"Gabriel." Castiel said. "Sam is crying. He said he never wanted to see you again. You can be invisible." He said, Gabriel's eyes brightened. He would take care of Sam without him even knowing.

"Thanks Cas." Gabriel said and before anything else could happen he was standing next to Sam's shuddering form. The moose of a man was curled up on the bathroom floor sobbing. Gabriel went out to the living room and made his bed, put a fresh picked salad on the table and a glass of water. He went back to the bathroom to find Sam washing his face. The tears were being held back for now. He ran a wet hand through his hair before nodding. Suddenly Sam's face contorted in anger and he smashed the mirror with his fist. He shook his hand, splashing blood everywhere before putting it under the tap. When the blood had mostly stopped and the broken bits of mirror were scooped into the trash can, he finally left the bathroom. His eyes landed on the salad and he froze. Gabriel fixed the mirror in the bathroom, and cleaned up all the blood with a single snap of his fingers. It was silent to human ears, luckily for Gabriel. Sam went back to the bathroom and, upon finding the mirror perfectly intact sighed.

"I know it's you Gabriel." He said, sitting at the table and beginning to eat the salad. "You can come out now."

"You said you never wanted to see me. That doesn't mean I can't still take care of you." Gabriel pressed.

"You know Gabe," Sam said getting up from the table, leaving the salad half finished. He walked over to Gabriel. "I know you're a trickster. I know you pretend to be this macho ass whole douche bag but I know you're better than this." He said putting his thumb against Gabriel's chest. "At least I thought you were better than this." He gave him a small shove. "You know me. You know I just needed a little space to cool down." He said shoving Gabriel again. Gabriel found Sam both intimidating and hot being all empowered and angry. The puppy of a man rarely ever got really mad. "You knew I was dealing with a lot of shit and you still pull something like this?" He asked, pushing again. "You still go there? You still do this?" He shoved Gabriel harder this time so he was against the wall.

"But I'm not better than this Sammy. I didn't know you were going to call me back." Gabriel said remembering the resounding _Ever_ when Sam was sending him away. "Never usually means...you know. Never." He said. "I was just trying to help. I wanted to take care of you _because_ you're dealing with a lot of shit and if you'd ever tell me or talk about your problems so I can't help. I could make them go away. But you never talk to me." Gabriel said leaning against the wall, feeling emasculated by Sam's looming form.

"Damn it Gabriel." Sam said pushing one of his moose long legs between Gabriel's. He put one hand on each shoulder and kissed him. Gabriel's arms found Sam's neck and pulled him closer. Sam's arms slipped around Gabriel's waist and suddenly they were flush together. He pulled back and Gabriel emit a mewl of disappointment. "You should go." Sam said, not letting go of his tight hold on the angel. "I-" he paused and stepped back, at last removing all physical contact with the now very horny angel. "I'll call you. When I'm ready." He said before hurrying out of the room. Gabriel stood there for a moment longer. He felt Sam's lips on his, reminiscing about the most perfect first kiss, and the most perfect kiss he had ever had. He zapped himself to his own home and went into a cold shower immediately. He had bought this house with money he had created but the house it's self was real, not out of his imagination. For once, he let everything he'd made drift out of his mind. And with that it all disappeared. His six sets of golden wings were visible. The only thing on his mind was Sam. Sam's lips against his, Sam's hands on his body, Sam's body pressed against his. The shower wasn't helping. He turned off the water despondently and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing one of his luxurious towels he tied it around his waist. He needed some chocolate.

"_Gabriel?_" Castiel's voice could be heard over angel waves.

"_What Cassie?_" The angel in question responded trying to sound bright and cheerful but there was a clear bite in his voice.

"_Sam is here._"

"_So?_" Gabriel snapped back. He knew Castiel was trying to be helpful but he was just being annoying.

"_He's talking about you. I thought you may want to hear this._" Castiel said and then suddenly Gabriel could hear everything going on in the room. Dean was getting two beers out of the fridge. There was a cricket right outside the window. Sam was speaking. Sam was talking about Gabriel.

"I sent him away." Sam said.

"Yeah and?" Dean mumbled pushing a beer into Sam's hand.

"And I love him Dean." Sam snapped back.

"We know that much." Dean snapped back. Gabriel heard Sam huff in indignation and begin clenching and unclenching his fists, an odd new habit he had acquired after his trip to the pit.

"He said I never talk about my problems." Sam said.

"He may be a big bag of dicks but he's got that right." Dean mumbled.

"They tortured me in hell Dean." Sam murmured.

"Well yeah. It _is_ hell." Dean retorted.

"No. Not like hurt me. The pain I was okay with but they knew that. So when they ran out of ways to hurt me they got...creative." Sam said carefully.

"Creative how?" Dean asked warily.

"Michael would make a copy of Gabe and then they would cut on him instead of me. They made me watch Dean." Sam let out a small sob. "And then when that got boring..." There was another shaking sob before Sam took in a slow breath to steady himself. "Well then Lucifer...touched me." Sam said.

"Waaait. Hold on a sec. Lucifer, the fucking devil, fucked my baby bro?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So that's why I sent Gabe away. When I see him, all I can see is them hurting him and then I think of how...impure I must seem to him. The devil raped me. I must be so... disgusting." Sam said as he began sobbing again.

"_Can I tell him Gabriel? About you being defeated. I feel as though that may help him._" Castiel asked.

"_No._" Gabriel said too quickly. He wanted to hear more.

"Wow man. Your hell was sooo worse than mine." Dean chuckled.

"Not helping Dean." Castiel said.

"Sorry but really Sammy? Relationships are about helping you get over the nightmares in your life. At least that's what it is for hunters. Gabriel's strong, he can protect himself and now that Michael and Lucifer are out of the picture, he's probably the strongest angel out there." Dean said.

"But I thought he was dead. I dealt with him being dead and it killed me and now he's not and how am I supposed to deal with that? I spent all this time forcing myself to get over him and now...?" He trailed off.

"_Cassie? Imma need you to do me a favor._" Gabriel said carefully.

"_What is it?_" Castiel asked.

"_Bring Sam here and then go back to Dean. I think Sammy and I need some alone time._" Gabriel said making plans. Suddenly there was Sam, standing in front of him with puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.

"Gabe? I thought I told you I'd call." Sam said whipping his tears away on the sleeve of his blue and green plaid shirt.

"You did but we need to talk Sammy boy." Gabriel said.

"I'm not ready Gabe." Sam said shaking his head.

"Just listen to me Sam." Gabriel said as he made a chair for Sam to sit in. Sam looked at it and then back to Gabriel, remaining standing. "Okay...Well I don't mean to throw Cassie under the bus but really? That kid's totally trying to get me in trouble. He was the one that suggested I take care of you all invisible ninja style. And he was the one that...let me listen in on the conversation you were just having." Gabriel said watching Sam warily. Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a trait he picked up from his brother. Gabriel could tell Sam was trying hard not to cry.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I wanted to talk to you about it." Gabriel said.

"Well, talk." Sam said as he finally sat down in the more-than-luxurious chair.

"Ok...well...if you want I can change. There are other vessels that I can use. I can...um... Well for you I'd get a new vessel." Gabriel said carefully.

"How long have you had this one?" Sam asked. He didn't want Gabriel to change, but he did want to know how much it meant to him to be giving it up.

"Um... Since BC." Gabriel said. Sam blinked. That was a long time. "But you said that seeing me causes you pain so I'll get a new one. I'd do anything to be with you Sammy." Gabriel said.

"No Gabe. I don't want you to get a new vessel. I love you just the way you are. But it...hurts. I was fine with them hurting me and, don't tell Dean this, but I was fine with them hurting him and Cas too. But then they got to you and I just...it killed me. It was worse than when you-when I thought you died. You were in so much pain and it killed me." Sam's voice wavered.

"Do you want to know why I pretended to be dead?" Gabriel asked bluntly.

"No." Sam murmured.

"Well I'm telling you anyway Sammy." Gabriel smirked before sobering for his story. "I was terrified fighting Lucy. He's my big brother. He was always better than me in every way. Him and Michael were always better than me." He paused, thinking of bitter memories. "So, suffice it to say, I was ready to shit my pants. But I was going to fight him. I was going to fight him because you asked me to. I never told you that I'd probably die. I never told you but I knew I'd be defeated. Then Lucifer did something worse than just killing me. He stabbed me in my side. It wasn't a fatal wound but it hurt like a bitch. Angels are raised differently. We're taught that in a fight, we kill. We show no mercy because defeat means disappointing father. Being defeated is the worst thing someone can do to an Angel and it's best to put them out of their misery. Lucifer didn't kill me. He let me live with my failure. He let me live to know that he'd won. That he'd have you and that I was a failure. So I played dead because I thought you'd be disappointed in me because I was a failure. Because I couldn't protect you." Gabriel said.

"He touched me Gabe." Sam said.

"I don't care." The angel responded slipping a hand into Sam's tentatively.

"Ok." Sam responded, gripping Gabriel's hand like a life line.

"So Sammy, wanna be my boyfriend?" Gabriel asked pulling Sam to his feet.

"Be patient with me Gabe. I don't know how far I want to go yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be...intimate again." Sam murmured as his arms slipped their way around Gabriel's slender waist.

"Take all the time you need moose." Gabriel said with a smirk.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural in this sad world we live in.

"Get off!" Sam screamed. He thrashed about on the bed. Gabriel watched from the dark corner of their bedroom. He hated when Sam had nightmares but the hunter had forbidden his angel from helping him. So he watched, from the corner, as his heart shattered with every second. How could someone do this to him? He was such a cute sweet innocent kid, especially for a hunter, and they took that all away. It had been a month since Gabriel had asked Sam to be his boyfriend. Sam had begun sleeping at Gabriel's house in the guest bedroom after a week, had had kissed him for the first time after three weeks. It had only been a week that they were sleeping in the same bed, still without having had sex, but every night Gabriel and Sam suffered thought the hunter's nightmares. "Noooo!" Sam screamed. Gabriel wanted to go, to find Dean or Cas, to ask them what to do, but he couldn't leave Sam alone, not like this. With an earsplitting scream Sam sat up in bed. He was sweaty and shaking. "Gabe?" He murmured, his voice sounded terrified. Gabriel stepped out of the dark corner, eyes on Sam. "Oh god." Sam said, voice wavering but relieved as he flopped back onto the bed. "I thought you'd left."

"Never Sammy." Gabriel said sneaking back into the bed next to Sam.

"Don't look at me like that." Sam said watching Gabriel watch him.

"Like what?" Gabriel asked perplexed. Sam's face softened and he slipped a hand into the angel's.

"Worried." Sam responded as his eyes fluttered shut. He snuggled into Gabriel's cool embrace.

"What I'm not allowed to be worried?" Gabriel asked chuckling. Sam shook his head no. "Why won't you let me help you? I can fix it. I can make it so you don't have these nightmares anymore." Gabriel said. He'd asked Sam at least twenty times now but Sam either pretended to be asleep or not to have heard. Sam was silent for a long time.

"You won't get mad if I tell you?" Sam asked finally.

"Depends on what you tell me." Gabriel said warily.

"I want to keep them. They make me remember, 'cause nothing's okay to forget. It's my punishment." Sam said.

"For what?" Gabriel pressed.

"For everything." Sam said. Gabriel was silent, waiting for Sam to explain. "For not looking for you when I thought you died. For Jess and Mom and Dad and everyone else who died because of me. For always being so terrible to Dean. For being such a bad boyfriend to you." He sighed. "Everything."

"Oh Sammy." Gabriel said, heartbroken at all the weight Sam carried. The kid put the weight of the world on his shoulders and it killed Gabriel to watch him struggle with the burden. "Sam." He said powerfully. He pulled the human into a sitting position and Sam's sad puppy dog eyes watched him in the dim light. Gabriel flicked the lights on with a snap of his fingers causing Sam to blink. "You thought I was dead so there was no reason for you to look for me and, honestly, I'm glad you didn't. I needed time. Dean's you're brother, you're supposed to be terrible to each other. You've been the perfect boyfriend to me; you're everything I've wanted. Your mom and dad died for you because it was meant to happen and I'm sorry but you can't blame yourself for that. And I dunno who whasser face is but-"

"Jess." Sam corrected halfheartedly.

"Jess." Gabriel said, noting the correction. She was important to Sam but how? He would find out later. " may have died for you, and I'm sorry if she did, but you can't blame yourself for that either. You tell yourself everything's your fault but it really isn't Sammy." He said. "So let me take away the nightmares, please Sam." He said. Sam thought for a moment. He nodded at last and Gabriel smiled lovingly. He put two fingers on Sam's forehead and with that, the nightmares were no more. "Now get some rest kiddo." Gabriel said grinning. Sam yawned, stretched and looked at Gabriel.

"Your house needs some life Gabe." Sam smirked. "A plant or something." He said looking around at the lavish bachelor pad. It was luxurious and lush but it was just that, a bachelor pad. Gabriel grinned; his Sammy was getting back to normal. With a snap there was a single rose in a vase on the dresser. Sam laughed and curled up into the plush sheets, pulling Gabriel closer. "Gnight." Sam murmured. Gabriel cuddled up with him happily.

"Gnight Sammy."


	4. Valentine's

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Supernatural in this sad world we live in.

NOTE: This chapter is rated M

Sam blinked. It was too early for this. He had just woken up at his usual time of 7:40 and Gabriel was already up to shenanigans.

"Gmorning." Gabriel chirped spying the slowly rising hunter.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes. What the hell was Gabriel wearing?

"You ready for today kiddo?" Gabriel asked grinning.

"Huh? What's today?" Sam asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Valentine's day." He sang grinning. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Already?" He asked incredulously. Gabriel laughed and jumped on Sam.

"Yessss." He cheered. Sam let out an oof at Gabriel who was sitting on him happily. "I have it all planned out." He said happily.

"Oh?" Sam asked. "What're your plans?"

"It's a surprise!" Gabriel laughed and rolled off the bed and went over to the door. He was wearing a bright pink sweater with a big red heart in the middle and red boxers. Gabriel opened the door and a dog ran into the room. It yipped and jumped up on the bed to lick Sam's face. "Here's your first present." Gabriel grinned.

"What's his name?" Sam asked as he rolled around on the bed wrestling with the Australian shepherd. It had a light blue eye and a brown eye and was very shaggy and hyper.

"You get to name him Sammy boy." Gabriel said happily. He was ecstatic at how well his first present was going.

"How about..." He paused thoughtfully. "Blitz." He said grinning. Gabriel nodded and with a snap of his fingers Blitz was wearing a collar with a name tag. Sam laughed as Blitz tackled him and licked his face. With another snap of his fingers there was a cute girl standing there with a leash. "This is?" Sam asked turning to Gabriel with wary confusion. Not only was Gabe not wearing pants but she was also very cute.

"This is the girl who's going to watch Blitz today while we're out doing Valentines things." Gabriel chirped happily.

"I'll take good care of him." She said in a voice that was like honey. Damn, even her voice was sexy, it was sweet and sensual and alluring all at the same time.

"Now c'mon Sammy, get dressed, we're going out." Gabriel said tugging on Sam's arm. Sam blushed crimson, grabbed the sheets around his waist and looked at the girl uncomfortably. Gabriel turned to the girl for a moment, wanting her to leave with Blitz. She took the hint and left with the dog. Sam got out from under the covers, he was only wearing boxers and Gabriel drank in the gorgeous sight. He went over to the dresser to find that a pink candy heart lollipop had joined the rose in the vase on the dresser. He turned to Gabe who was practically glowing with joy. He pulled on some jeans and a black and blue plaid shirt and his usual brown jacket before turning to Gabriel as he pulled on socks.

"You putting pants on or are you going out like that?" He asked. Gabriel blushed and grinned as he pulled out a green button up shirt, jeans, and his usual green coat. By the time they were both dressed they had each undressed the other with their eyes at least seventeen times.

"Where're we going first?" Sam asked as they went to the door hand in hand.

"OH SAMMY YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!" Gabriel squealed as he suddenly appeared on Sam's shoulders hugging his head and grinning.

"Damn Gabe!" Sam said trying to remain standing. "You need to cut off on the chocolate." He said. Gabriel smirked and was once again next to Sam. They left the house hand in hand, walking Sam knew not where in companionable silence for a while before a thought occurred to Sam. "I asked Cas if angels have wings and he said yeah. What do your wings look like Gabe?" He asked. Gabriel blinked; he hadn't even realized Sam hadn't really seen them. Technically Sam had seen them when Gabriel had rescued him from the pit but he was probably more focused on...ya know...escaping the pit.

"I have six golden wings. I'll show you if you want." He said. Sam looked around at the other people filling the street around them. Wouldn't they see? With a snap all the people around them froze in time. Slowly six massive wings unfolded from Gabriel's back. Sam stared at them wide eyed and then back at Gabriel who was watching him with a grin.

"Can I-" He paused reaching out to touch the closest one slowly, watching Gabriel who nodded. Sam ran his fingers lightly through the feathers experimentally. They were softer than anything Sam had ever felt. Gabriel giggled. Sam put both hands on them, feeling how soft they were. They were light as a bird's wings but strong and massive. Suddenly they started moving, two enveloped Sam around the waist, pulling him close, two covered them like a cocoon, and the other two stayed outstretched. "I love you Gabe." Sam said as he ran his fingers lightly over their winged cocoon. Gabriel had said he loved Sam many times but this was the first time Sam had said it back to his face and Gabriel couldn't contain his happiness at the perfection any longer. He literally started growing with angelic joy and Sam laughed. "Hey turn off the lights kay?" He said. "And let's get to wherever it is you're taking me."

"Yeah Sammy." Gabriel said trying his hardest to contain his joy as his wings disappeared and then, hand in hand once more, they walked to the movie theatre. They went to the concession stand after buying tickets to the sappiest romance movie they could find.

"A large popcorn and a blue slushy please." Sam said to the exceptionally cute girl behind the counter. Sam preferred red but he knew Gabriel liked blue better, always saying red tasted like medication mothers gave to sick kids. Sam grabbed two straws out of the dispenser as she went off to fill their order. There were mostly couples, guys having been dragged to the movies by their girlfriends, and Sam supposed that's what he had let Gabriel do to him. When she returned, handing Sam the large popcorn and Gabriel the massive blue slushy she winked at Sam and slipped him his receipt with not only her name and number, but also what time she got off. Gabriel was about to start yelling at her but Sam looped an arm around his waist and went to their theatre, dropping the receipt in a passing trash can. When they found seats where they could sit surrounded by no one they settled in. Gabriel stuck the two straws in their slushy, and began drinking happily. Sam was munching absentmindedly on the popcorn waiting for the movie to start. When Gabriel went to reach for some popcorn Sam held it out as long as his arm could reach, easily out of Gabriel's reach. Gabriel, who wasn't looking, put his hand on Sam's groin causing Sam to moan. Gabriel shot him a mischievous glare and reached as far as he could across Sam to get some popcorn, still not being able to reach. He huffed and sat back in his seat drinking the slushy dejectedly. Sam chuckled as the movie started and offered Gabriel some popcorn. Gabriel looked up at Sam, knowing he had just been teasing, and took some. By the time they were out of popcorn the movie was only half over. Gabriel looked up at Sam grinning.

"Ice cream?" He asked. Sam grinned and nodded. With a silent snap of his fingers Sam had a fudgecicle in his hands and Gabriel had an ice cream cone with a scoop of chocolate ice cream in it. Gabriel began enjoying his ice cream happily as Sam did the same with his. Suddenly Gabriel stopped eyes on Sam. Sam paused, and looked slowly over at Gabriel

"Share?" Gabriel asked, his hands were empty. Sam's eyes went wide, he was done already! Sam looked at his fudgecicle and then back at Gabriel who was eyeing Sam's fudgecicle hungrily. Sam rolled his eyes and offered it to Gabriel. The angel put his hands around Sam's on the wooden stick before he stuck the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he shut his eyes, smirking around the chocolate. He slowly pulled of the fudgecicle and swallowed leaving Sam with a wooden stick. Sam looked at it, rolled his eyes and then returned his attention to the movie. Gabriel frowned, he was expecting a reaction, something amusing, something entertaining, unlike the movie they were watching. "Sammy?" Gabriel whispered. Sam looked at him. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked. Sam pulled a face.

"This is sooo sappy." Sam said sticking his tongue out. Gabriel grinned, he was glad they were on the same page.

"Wanna go?" Gabriel asked hopefully. Sam nodded and the two of them left. They continued walking down the street hand in hand, getting uncomfortable glances on occasion. "Ready kiddo?" Gabriel asked. Sam looked at him confused for a moment but suddenly they weren't walking down the street anymore. They were standing on a cliff, watching the sun set on an open grassy horizon. Gabriel looked at Sam with a mischievous smile as Sam looked in awe at the setting sun. The horizon was painted with colors, it was beautiful. He wanted this to be as honest as he could so his wings were visible. They were alone together enjoying the sunset. He extended one wing around Sam's shoulders and Sam looked at him with a small smile. Sam grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly into a kiss. Gabriel blinked in surprise before melting into it. The angel stood on his toes and kissed him back, throwing his arms around Sam's neck. Sam put his hands around Gabriel's hips pulling him closer. They both shut their eyes and drifted off in the moment. It was so romantic, kissing on a cliff with the sunset as the background. Sam picked Gabriel up, not breaking the kiss, and held him close as Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. When they broke for air Sam turned just as the last of the sun dipped behind the horizon. Gabriel smiled at the look of simple joy on Sam's face. When Sam turned back to him the angel kissed his hunter on the forehead. Sam had his hands holding Gabriel up and Gabriel's legs and arms were wound tightly around Sam. His wings were extended behind him drooping to the ground like a deflated balloon. "Ready to go?" Gabriel murmured. Sam closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Gabriel's.

"Just a minute." Sam murmured. After a moment Sam nodded and put Gabriel down. Gabriel was smiling wistfully and snapped. Suddenly they were standing in the lounge of a fancy restaurant. Sam was wearing a button up grey shirt and black pants along with a black tie and blazer. Gabriel was wearing a black button up shirt and black pants. There was a rose in his breast pocket.

"Ah may I have your name sir?" Asked a man behind a podium.

"Gabriel Winchester." Gabriel said with an heir of superiority.

"Ah yes sir follow me to your table please." He said grabbing two menus and leading them to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. There was a candle in the middle of the table next to a single pink rose. Gabriel sat down and watched Sam with a grin, not opening his menu. Sam looked at him with wary amusement before opening his menu. He looked through the obscenely priced dishes for a moment before looking over the top of the menu at Gabriel who was watching him.

"What?" Sam asked chuckling and putting his menu down.

"I love you." Gabriel murmured. Sam smiled and looked down at the candle blushing. For a moment the hunter got this distant expression and then it morphed into terror before disappearing. "What is it?" Gabriel asked urgently. Sam looked up as if blinking away fog. He looked confused then smiled. It was a fake smile that was half grimace but it was dismissed as the waiter approached.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"I am." Gabriel chirped. Sam nodded, looking up at the waiter with determination. Gabriel faltered for a moment, Sam was acting weird. "I'll have the chocolate soufflé." Gabriel smiled. "And two glasses of your oldest Château Laroque."

"Can I have this?" Sam asked holding up the menu and pointing at a French title. He really didn't understand why they had to use French names. It was a salad. The waiter looked at Sam distastefully but nodded and took their menus before scuttling off to fill their orders. Sam knew Latin, Spanish, and a few other languages. He knew the essentials of French but these were just too fancy for him.

"What did you see Sammy?" Gabriel asked. It was a question asked in a way that left no room for questions or leniency. It was more of a demand for an answer than a question. Sam looked at the fire like a wild man. There was this look in his eyes that was like he'd do something insane in a moment.

"The fire." Sam responded, looking up at last. He looked deep into Gabriel's eyes, willing the angel to understand. "The fire." He repeated as if it would mean something to Gabriel. Gabriel thought for a moment, what fire could he be talking about? Did Sammy want a fire place? Was he a newly discovered pyro? Fire...where had Sam seen fire? The pit.

"Oh Sammy." Gabriel murmured. "We can go if you want. We can go home." He said. Sam shook his head with that same light of determination in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Sam said with a grim expression. It had been three months since Gabriel had taken away the nightmares. They had kissed, and slept in the same bed, and said I love you, but still no intimacy. Suddenly the waiter was back, holding a wine bottle and two glasses. Gabriel nodded at the selection so the man began pouring. He gave them each a glass before walking away again.

"Sam." Gabriel growled. It was one of the angel's rare moments of seriousness, they usually left people feeling very terrified. "The definition of intimacy is not sex, although it is usually used for such occasions. Intimacy means understanding. Now I'm giving you a choice. You can talk to me so I can understand or we can go home right now and have sex." Gabriel snarled. He was giving Sam an ultimatum. Sam was feeling both very intimidated and very turned on. He wanted someone who would take charge and that was exactly what Gabriel was doing. The only problem was, was he ready for sex? He wanted it, he craved it, he felt his heart beat faster, and his palms get itchy. Being tall, he didn't intimidate easily but Gabriel was doing it and Sam was melting for it. Sam stretched one of his legs under the table and began running it up and down Gabriel's groin causing the angel to moan. He leaned forward, careful not to light his hair on fire from the candle. Gabriel took a swig from his wine, finishing off his glass, and then leaned forward to match Sam.

"Take me home Gabe. Take me home and fuck me like a whore." Sam said with a devilish smirk. Gabriel moaned loudly and with a snap they were back in their bedroom. Sam was wearing a black collar that was attached to a matching leash tethering him to the bed on his hands and knees. He was facing the headboard so he had to crane his neck uncomfortably to see what he was wearing. His hands were gloved in brown mittens that looked like paws, and he had a headband with fluffy brown ears. He was wearing brown knee high stockings with little white bows at the tops. He had a skin tight brown tank top on and a ruffling brown skirt that didn't conceal anything really. Gabriel had not changed his own clothes but was holding a video camera pointed at Sam. "What the hell?" Sam asked looking around.

"You want me to fuck you you're going to have to work for it Sammy." Gabriel remarked grinning mischievously. Sam was about to respond when Gabriel barked his first command. "Shake your hips."

"No." Sam responded flatly. Gabriel chuckled and put down the camera pointed at Sam. Gabriel approached slowly, and lifted Sam's skirt revealing the rest of his ass. He ran his hand gently over it for a moment before slapping it. Hard. Sam jerked forward at the painful slap and yelped in pain and moaned in pleasure at the same time.

"Next time, do as you're told." Gabriel snarled. "Let's try it again. Shake your hips Sammy." Gabriel said more gently. Sam's quivering form began to move side to side slowly. "Good." Gabriel purred. "Not back and forth." Gabriel said as he put his hand gently on Sam's butt guiding him. Sam slowly began moving back and forth. "Perfect." Gabriel praised. "Now faster." He commanded with another harsh slap. Sam whimpered and began to move faster, moaning as his dick begged for release. "Wonderful." Gabriel said. He snapped and then something was in his hand. Sam craned his neck to see what was happening but he would know soon enough. Gabriel put the clamp around Sam's hard cock much to Sam's displeasure. Gabriel stepped back, admiring the sight before him for a moment. He noticed Sam slow down slightly so he slapped him again. "You're slowing down." He growled. Sam yelped in pain and resumed his fast paced thrusting with some grunting and moaning. "Do you like this?" Gabriel asked honestly wanting to know. Sam made eye contact with his angel.

"Yes master." He murmured causing Gabriel to moan. "Please fuck me master." Sam said as he stopped thrusting and held his butt still. Gabriel was now left with the decision to punish Sam for his insubordination or to oblige him. Gabriel slapped his butt once more.

"Who said you could stop?" Gabriel snapped at him. Sam moaned and his thrusts became more frantic. Gabriel snapped at his suit was gone and he was on his knees behind Sam, all lubed up. "Do you like the outfit?" Gabriel asked. It was extra small, just Sam's size. He had trouble deciding between all the different costumes when he was shopping. Sam nodded fervently, but Gabriel slapped him anyway. He wanted to hear it and Sam got the hint.

"Yes master." He whimpered. Gabriel nodded, accepting the answer as he pushed his head into Sam. The hunter spasmed at the unexpected breach. Gabriel pulled out some and then pushed back in farther. Sam's body was frozen now, muscles twitching.

"I can stop." Gabriel muttered into Sam's ear. "If you want me to."

"Oh god no." Sam moaned as he began thrusting back into Gabriel. "I could have used some stretching first though. You are a bit bigger than he was." Sam said. Gabriel grinned from ear to ear, he was bigger. He shoved in all the way and then came back to just shallow fucking. Sam spasmed but still didn't cum. He was soon struggling with the clam though so with a snap of his fingers Gabriel had Sam's hands handcuffed to the headboard. Gabriel trust back in all the way and stayed there for a moment. Sam felt so tight and warm as his muscles spasmed around him. He went back to shallow fucking for a while. "Master?" Sam moaned.

"Oh Sammy!" Gabriel responded as he thrust into Sam with everything he had and came after a moment he realized Sam was talking, ripping his waves of pleasure away with the need to focus on what his lover was saying. Or was that begging?

"Please let me cum master." Sam pleaded. Gabriel smiled and took the clamp off Sam's dick, obliging Sam's pleas.

"You've done well Sammy." Gabriel said and with a snap of his fingers he was in between Sam's knees with his back on the bed looking up at Sam's cock hungrily. "Ready for your reward?" Gabriel purred. Sam's member quivered and Gabriel took that as a yes. Being an angel means no gag reflex so Gabriel started out by deep throating him first. Sam bucked wildly, enjoying his reward greatly. After deep throating him, Gabriel turned his attention to Sam's head. He nibbled and sucked on the head. This also drove Sam wild but as Gabriel was focusing on the head, he suddenly abandoned it and deep throated Sam, and made himself suck on the member. This made Sam cum as he screamed profanity and spasmed and came into the mouth of his angel. Sam was too far gone into his mind blowing orgasm to notice Gabriel swallow every drop and then lick his lips. Sam was lights out for a moment before he returned to reality. "Was that good?" Gabriel asked. He knew it was good but it still never hurt to hear it. Sam tried to speak but all that came out was a hoarse gurgle. Gabriel giggled and snapped. With that they were in their boxers, clean, unchained and the camera was in another room. They were lying there happily in each other's arms, waiting for the human to regain his senses.

"Yes." Sam rasped out at last. "It was mind blowing, and earth shattering, and just perfect." Sam said. Gabriel grinned, that was what every guy dreamed of hearing. "But could you put our clothes on?" Sam asked.

"What why?" Gabriel responded urgently. Sam smiled warmly at his little angel and snapped his fingers, waiting for Gabriel to do the same. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes and looked sad and uncomfortable and worried but snapped his fingers. And like that they were each wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"So while we wait for Cas I'll explain." Sam said as Castiel and Dean appeared in the room.

"Why are they here?" Gabriel snarled. This was really killing his last few hours of Valentines.

"Well I didn't forget about Valentine's day. I got Cas to help me get you a present because if I ever go anywhere without you...well, you get kinda suspicious." Sam smirked.

"Yeah? This is why." Gabriel retorted snidely.

"Here" Castiel said slipping Sam something just out of Gabriel's sight. Then, just as awkwardly as they had arrived, Dean and Castiel were gone.

"What is this all about Sam?" Gabriel pressed.

"I wanted to do something really special for you for Valentine's Day because you're always so...well, perfect to me. So I thought about what to get you. I thought chocolates, but that's not special really. I thought of all of all these things and then I asked Cas. He...was no help." Sam said ruefully. Gabriel was getting impatient. "So I figured this. While you were sleeping Cas came over one time to make sure it worked and it does, perfectly. And I have one that matches." Sam paused timidly. What if Gabriel didn't want it? What if he hated it? What if he changed his mind about all of it? Sam pushed all the doubts away and focused as Gabriel's expression got more and more impatient. Slowly, Sam got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out from behind his back. It was dark blue velvet and when Sam flipped it open it revealed a simple silver band in a white silk holder. It was the most beautiful thing Gabriel had ever seen aside from Sam. "Will you make me the happiest human, the happiest hunter, the happiest...ever, and marry me?" Sam asked looking up at Gabriel shyly. Gabriel stood there staring at it and at Sam for a while, at a loss for words. After a while Sam began to recoil. "I can take them back if you don't want..." Sam stopped at Gabriel snatched the box from his hands.

"Yes Sammy." Gabriel squealed. "I'll marry you. Yes yes yes!" He said spinning around gazing at the small silver band.

"Really?" Sam asked standing up and smiling. Gabriel pushed the box back into Sam's hands and held out his hand excitedly. The angel was nodding fervently. Sam laughed in relief and slipped the ring onto Gabriel's finger. It was a perfect fit. He pulled out his own that he was wearing on a chain around his neck and put his on too. Gabriel stopped spinning to stare at Sam who was watching him in amusement. He stood on his toes, put his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. He let all his love and passion and joy flow into the kiss. Sam's arms slipped under Gabriel's to rest gently on the angel's waist. When the broke for air Sam got dizzy. It was the human's best kiss ever, easily. Gabriel steadied him with a giggle.

"I love it Sammy. I love you. It's perfect. Thank you." Gabriel cooed. Sam grinned. Best Valentine's Day ever.

"So...Cas and Dean...um." Sam paused, watching Gabriel's expression go from glowing happiness to instant wariness. "Well they wanted to do a double date dinner thing." Sam said carefully. "And seeing as how we skipped dinner..." He trailed off. Gabriel thought that Sam had gone insane.

"You really think it's a good idea to put me and your ass hole of a brother in a room together?" Gabriel asked. Sam smirked, it would be interesting.

"Well I wanted to show off our new bling." Sam said holding up his engagement ring. And wiggling his finger. Gabriel's face lost some of its grimace. "And make Dean uncomfortable by telling him we had sex." Sam whispered the last word before giggling. Gabriel grinned, that would be fun. He sighed and nodded. Sam grinned, slipped his hand into Gabriel's and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Where're we going?" Gabriel asked.

"Their hotel room." Sam said looking at the clock. Dean had said 11:30 and it was exactly on the dot. With Gabriel's customary snap of fingers, they were in the hotel room shared by Dean and Castiel. And with that, Sam and Gabriel were traumatized for life. Sam screamed and covered his eyes; Gabriel just gaped at the two. Dean was huffing as he rammed into Castiel who was moaning as he rammed back into Dean's every thrust. "Guys?" Sam whimpered. He was easily drowned out by their moans. Gabriel snapped and they were once again in Gabriel's bedroom. "Skip dinner?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel whose eyes were still wide and his mouth still hanging open. Gabriel looked over at Sam and nodded. They stood there for a moment trying to deal with what they had just seen.

"Hello." Castiel said as he and Dean appeared in the bedroom. They were dressed which was good.

"Sorry." Dean said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You said 11:30 so we showed up at 11:30." Sam mumbled.

"I need a drink." Gabriel said as he snapped a beer into each of their hands.

"Should we go to dinner?" Castiel asked, ever oblivious.

"Yeah Cas." Dean said tiredly.

"I think we'll skip." Sam said.

"You two need a sec to...um recuperate?" Gabriel asked.

"You're coming." Dean said looking at Sam challengingly. Gabriel snickered.

"We know you two did." Gabriel said giggling. Sam laughed. It was good to hear Sam laugh like that. So unbridled, so openly happy.

"We don't need rest." Castiel said. The laughter slowly died and the four went to dinner. They were in a shabby diner. Sam ordered a salad, Gabriel, a milkshake, Dean and Cas each got burgers. The waitress, a cute little blond, smiled at them before going off to fill their orders. Dean was watching Sam quizzically as Sam watched the waitress. Gabriel already wanted to go home.

"She looks a lot like Jess." Dean said.

"Jess is dead." Sam snapped back at him.

"They say everyone has a doppelganger." Dean responded. Great, Gabriel thought, this girl Sam feels attached to for some reason is their waitress. He wanted to go home.

"Her death wasn't my fault." Sam said turning to Gabriel with a weak smile. Gabriel grinned, Sam was over it. Dean laughed.

"Neither was mom then?" He asked bitterly. Gabriel shot Dean a glare that promised he would kill him slowly over and over again. Sam faltered.

"No. She wasn't my fault either." Sam said as he began clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yeah." Dean said sarcastically. Gabriel was really going to kill the ass.

"I...I couldn't help it." Sam defended himself. Dean's face twisted in mockery.

"No but you could have helped drinking the demon blood." He snarled back.

"It-it's not my fault." Sam muttered. Gabriel slipped a hand into Sam's and the slowly breaking hunter looked at his angel thankfully.

"It's not his fault Dean." Gabriel snarled at Dean with the most threatening glare he had. It was a look that promised pain and death. Dean looked at Gabriel daringly.

"Dean." Castiel said slipping a hand into his hunter's. Dean looked at Cas and then sighed, defeated.

"Sorry Sammy. You're right. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything." Dean said. The waitress came back with their food and drinks. They ate in silence before after a while Dean noticed Gabriel twirling his silver ring. "Nice ring Gabe." He said smoothly.

"Think so?" Gabriel purred flashing Dean a mischievous grin. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any." Sam said smiling.

"Sammy and I are engaged." Gabriel said gleefully. All attention shifted when Dean fainted much to Gabriel's annoyance. Attention hog, that's what Gabriel decided Dean, was.


End file.
